Putting It to Use
by KLJacko
Summary: [AU] If you've got it, flaunt it. And twist it, and shake it, and roll it, and pop it... oneshot


Disclaimer: Inuyasha… is not mine's… sigh…

A/N: My first attempt at an Inuyasha fic; please don't screw up! I want to thank Aamalie, Quenizzay, Personification of Fluff, Starzki, xxXPOISONXxx, yes. this is sarah, and Corisu Li. Thank you guys for inspiring me with your work to write this.

My inspiration for this fanfic came from Beyonce' and Shakira's Beautiful Liar video. My friends and I moved our hips like they did in the video for about three days. Then this idea of Sango and Kagome moving their hips like that struck me. What would Miroku and Inuyasha think? A little bit of OOC…

Putting It to Use 

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I am so bored."

"Me too."

The two teenagers sat on the sofa and sighed. What can we do, they thought. Nothing really entertaining was on television, nothing but a bunch of infomercials and kiddie shows. This is not the way to spend a no school day.

It was nearly the end of the school year, four weeks to go. This particular day left the students at Takahashi High at the mall, movies, or the beach, for it was a special teacher's meeting. But Sango and Kagome were not really enjoying their day off. The two girls decided to crash at Sango's house while her father was at work, and her younger brother was at his grammar school. They had no idea that they'd be doing nothing. Nothing at all…

"Do you want to call the boys over?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her raven hair around her finger.

"I guess so… Hey, wanna order a pizza and let them get it?" Sango suggested.

"Good idea! Thank the heavens our day isn't completely spoiled!" Kagome pulled out her cellular phone and called her favorite pizza joint, _Reggie's_.

"Hello, thank you for choosing _Reggie's_. How may I help you?" a male voice asked.

"Yeah, can I have a large sausage and cheese pizza and five bags of French fires?" she confirmed.

"Anything else?"

"Sango, anything else?" Kagome asked as she covered the mouthpart.

"Ummm… A liter of Pepsi or whatever?" she responded from the stereo.

"A liter of Pepsi, please."

"Great! Will that be pick-up or delivery?" he asked.

"Pick-up."

"Alright, your order should be complete in about fifteen minutes," the man said.

"Okay, thank you. Bye," Kagome pushed the end button.

_Hey all my party people! This is Uncle Croc here at 98.6 FUNK FM. Here's that Avril Lavigne I promised you, _Girlfriend

_Hey hey, you you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one…_

"Now I just have to call the boys and…" Kagome started, before Sango interrupted her.

"Please don't tell me Miroku is coming," Sango turned away from the stereo and looked at Kagome, her face twisted into a very unhappy frown.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't he come?"

"Kagome! Do you know what he does to me? He's always touching me!" she fumed.

"Where?" Kagome inquired curiously. Sango gestured to her buttocks and sighed.

"Oh c'mon Sango! He likes you, that's why!" Kagome reassured.

"Really? You think he likes me?"

"Sure. Besides, I can see why he touches your butt… There's not exactly any way he could miss it; it's huge!" Kagome teased, "Baby got back!"

"Oh no you didn't! I've got more than you do and I know how to work it!" Sango retorted playfully.

Kagome giggled and dialed their other friend Inuyasha's number. It rang three times and he answered, "What?"

"Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome," she said sweetly. Inuyasha coughed a little bit and cleared his throat, "H- hey Kagome."

"Listen, me and Sango are very bored. So we ordered a pizza from _Reggie's_. Can you and Miroku go get it and then come over?" she asked.

"What kind of pizza did you order?" Inuyasha asked, totally avoiding Kagome's question.

"Sausage and cheese."

"I don't like sausage… I wanted _just_ cheese," he whined childishly.

"Pick them off! Come on Inuyasha; grow up! The door will be open for you guys. Bye," Kagome clicked end and rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Sango asked after she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Nothing, he wanted _just_ cheese. Such a baby… Why is he always being so immature?"

"He likes you, that's why…" Sango pointed out, sounding exactly like Kagome did when she said it to her.

"Shut up! No he doesn't, he likes Kikyo…"

Kikyo was the school super cool. She dated Inuyasha for a year, and then she left him for someone else. Inuyasha always thinks about her, even though he really likes Kagome. Kagome feels bad for Inuyasha, how that snob left him like that. She would never do that to him.

_FUNK FM will be back in a flash, 'cause we get back to the music faster._

Sango went to unlock the door whenever the guys would come. Yes, it is a little unintelligent to unlock your door. But nothing really goes on in Sango's neighborhood. It's pretty quiet, or at least it is when Sango's not home.

"Damn commercials! Get back to the music!" she bellowed.

See what I mean?

"Sango, chill out, it's _FUNK FM_. They always get back to the music faster," Kagome informed.

"I need some dance music! I need to dance!"

_Golden Tanning Spa: You want a perfect tan for the upcoming summer? Come to the Golden Tanning Spa! $15 each session. You won't be disappointed._

_Kitty Kat Klub: Amateur night this Saturday starting at 7:oopm. No experience needed. You must be over 18 to participate._

"Who comes up with these commercials? They suck," commented Kagome.

_FUNK FM is back with the music you love._

_Ay… Shakira, Shakira_

_Ay… Beyonce, Beyonce_

"Oh my gosh! I love this song! Have you seen the video?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah! They were doing all that belly dancing stuff, like this," she moved her hips in a slow, snake-like motion.

"And this," Sango put her hands on the wall and rolled her butt.

"Yeah! Turn it up!" Kagome gleefully shouted as she turned the volume dial up from twenty-three all the way up to sixty-nine.

The two girls danced like any man's dream girl would imagine. They rolled their bodies up and down the wall, devilishly rolled their hips just like Shakira does, and even lifted their shirts up and folded it over their chest just to see their muscles move when they danced. They were actually having fun. Until the boys walked in…

Sango and Kagome didn't even notice, because of the music's volume number. They foolishly continued dancing, swaying their hips and flinging their hair like wild women. The song went off. They laughed and turned the radio back down to its original volume.

"So, this is what you two do when we're not around?" Miroku asked, grinning like there was no end.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango shrieked as she pulled her shirt back down. She turned her signature color- red.

"H- hey, guys… What's up?" Kagome asked nervously, pulling her shirt down also.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He started to laugh. Hard. Like something seriously funny just happened. In his opinion, this was it.

"Why are you laughing? What's funny?" Kagome tried to play it off, but it didn't work at all.

"You… you… Haahhaaahaaaa!!!"

"I what?" she pressed.

"You can't dance!"

"Sango, this is what you keep bottled up? You move so… skilled. Who knew what that thing could?!" Miroku's grin never faded, but widened.

"What 'thing'?" Sango asked grimly.

"Your behind! It's like, man! Do it again! Please!" he persuaded.

"No! I am not doing it again!"

"Why not?" Miroku sounded like a child being rejected some candy.

"Because…"

"That's not a legible answer. Why not?" he was really pushing his luck.

Sango sighed and walked over to him. She stood in front of him, and began to dance. Not the dancing she and Kagome were just doing, oh no. She did _it…_

_The Carlton Dance._

"Because I can't," she finished.

Miroku couldn't hold it in; he began to laugh also, "What was that? I meant that sexy dancing that you were just doing! Oh man…" He and Inuyasha were cackling away like two chimpanzees in the zoo. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then the guys.

"Get out." Sango and Kagome pushed the boys out of the house in a quick second and locked the door. They didn't put up much of a fight though; they couldn't stop laughing. Sango opened the pizza box and picked up a slice. Kagome did the same.

"Those jerks, barging in on us like that. Miroku is such a perv…" Sango bit a piece of her slice and pour herself some pop.

"Yeah, Inuyasha's so immature. I _can _dance!" Kagome said, enraged.

"They're just mad because we won't dance like that for them."

"Yeah! If they'd just ask…"

The two girls looked at each other.

"There is no way in hell I'm dancing like that for them."

"Same here."


End file.
